Punishment
by Aoakachan
Summary: when Nero disappears for two weeks , leaving Dante worrying about him what would be Dante's reaction when his mate walks throw the door like nothing happened ? WARNING : HOT SPANKING \ YAOI rated M for a reason people .. *winks*
1. Chapter 1

Dante stood up straight glaring at the teen

" where the hell have you been ? "

" I was on a mission ''

'' I know where you've been punk , you spouse to be back two weeks ago '' to say Dante was angry was an understatement , he was furious he wanted to hit someone .. basically Nero , the kid disappears one morning without much of a word , leaving a piece of paper behind explaining he took one of these mission that Dante wouldn't let him do it alone and he would be back in a week , and when Nero didn't come when the week ended he started to worry he thought the kid was pretty much dead , nothing could describe his feelings at the mere thought of losing the kid

Nero felt uneasy , he could see the anger in his mate's eyes , he know it wouldn't end well , he knew it well cause a heavy amount of apologizing then a sparring match that would end in bed with him not able to walk straight for a week, but now it seems it's going to end ... differently ...

'' I had some trou- ''

'' you were late for two weeks and I thought you were dead Nero '' Dante was yelling angrily, he wanted to punish the kid somehow ,to make sure he'll never do that again

Nero knew he was going to see hell as soon as Dante called him by his name , when Dante is angry like that Nero finds himself scared and wishing he could just vanish , Dante normally was a fun person and the kid love to annoy the hell out of him , but when he was mad .. well ..

'' I .. I'm- ..''

'' shut up '' Dante yelled seeing red , he walk to the teen who quickly took a few steps back, he flinched as Dante grabbed his wrist roughly the other hand grabbing his shirt's collar yanking him closer till there was a few inches between their lips

'' you will regret this Nero , I promise "

then Dante released his collar and dragged him up stairs to their bedroom , slamming the door shut pushing Nero roughly in front of the bed ,the elder sat on the bed in front of the teen , unbuckling his belt and pushing Nero's pants and boxers to his knees

'' D - Dante ! what are you doi .. hey! '' Nero panicked as he was pushed to lay across Dante's lap butt naked , that was not good , that was not good at all , that was bad

'' DANTE!'' _SMACK_

the first slap came fast and hard at his rare bottom ,

'' DANTE , LET ME GO - AH ! '' another smack landed at his ass, he reached his hand back to stop him but Dante quickly grabbed them and pinned them to the teen's lower back pinning him down , he kicked and trashed but the elder's grip was metal

'' FUCK OFF DAMMIT .. AH ! .. I'M NOT A DAMN KI-AH! '' Nero yelled , he was embarrassed , ashamed , he was getting spanked like some fucking kid , he did NOT see this coming

'' you'll be punished as a kid as long as you keep acting like one ''

'' STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY .. AH!''

 _SMACK .. SMACK .. SMACK .. SMACK_..

Dante was slapping Nero's ass hard it only took minutes till it turned red , but that didn't make him stop , he wanted to punish the kid and he wanted to punish him hard , so he would learn a lesson and never go alone on a mission like this again, and leaving him worrying if he was okay or not

 _SMACK .. SMACK .. SMACK .. SMACK_..

Nero whimpered with every hard smack on his sensitive red ass , somehow he preferred being stabbed then THIS , the humiliation and the weakness caused by his dominated mate was unbearable , it hurts like hell but he wasn't one to cry , he just couldn't ,

Dante remembered the fear he felt when he thought Nero was never coming back to him , his slaps hardening and fastening , and on one hard slap on Nero's sitting spot he heard the teen breaking and began sopping

'' Dante AH! it hurts .. sto-op AH!''

'' it's supposed to hurt Nero '' Dante said the anger clear in his voice '' I thought you were FUCKING DEAD '' his slaps gets even harder

 _SMACK .. SMACK .. SMACK .. SMACK .. SMACK .. SMACK_

Nero didn't know spanking could cause this pain ,he didn't know how much it lasted, there was at least 15 minutes of hard punishing spanks directly on his sitting spot ,

'' AHH .. stop .. AH .. just - ''

But his words fall to deaf ears as Dante continued his punishing spanks , he felt his hand throb at how much force he was putting , but that didn't matter cause he wouldn't stop until Nero learns his lesson , even if that meant that he will have a red ass for a couple of days and he properly won't be able to set comfortably either , he knew he was going hard at him , specially how his sitting spot was a shade darker than the rest of his ass , and how the kid was making a painful noise , but he deserved this

Nero still couldn't believe he is getting spanked , but the pain coming from his bottom was sure a proof , he was getting punished just like a little naughty kid , laying on his mother's lap crying while he is punished , but that was his Lover for god sake his LOVER , Oh this have got to stop , the shame , the embarrassment were just too much

''AH! .. ST- AH! .. STOP .. AH! .. please .. please ''

Dante stopped as soon as he heard the plead Nero said with a whimper , he never heard the teen plead before , looking at the teens ass it was bright red ,he was sopping and whimpering in pain

'' never do this again to me Nero '' he growled not letting the teen go yet

'' I won't .. I'm -I'm sorry '' Nero said throw silent tears the sting not leaving his ass soon ..

Dante sighed he really didn't like to see the teen like that , but he have got to learn some manners, though he love the stupid kid too much to keep this going

'' fine .. ten more and we're done '' he shifted releasing the kid's arms , rising his knee and dropping the other , spreading Nero's legs a little so his ass hiked in air ,this is the most humiliating position Nero have ever been in , and he was in a few thanks to his mate with his dominating problem , but nothing compared to _THIS..._

putting his hand on the red bottom cheek feeling the heat radiate from it , he raised his hand for the next slap

Nero didn't find the use to object as he knew it would make things worse for him , as the first slap hit his ass he let out a scream of pain and surprise , not only it was harder than the others and directly hitting his sitting spot , but also with his legs separated , his balls was getting a light smack too , now that was ... was ... something else

 _ **SMACK .. SMACK**_ ''AH!'' _ **.. SMACK .. SMACK**_ ''Dante!'' _ **..**_ with every slap he let a muffled scream

'' stop .. please .. AHH! '' _**SMACK .. SMACK ..**_ '' Oww '' _ **SMACK .. SMACK .. SMACK**_

Dante finished his punishment glancing down at him , a wave of arousal hit him , the sight of the kid's ass hiked in the air , glowing red , the kid in the most submissive position possible , the sight made his devil said scream for him to fuck Nero hard , but he was still pretty pissed and that could wait until tomorrow , maybe he would consider it a second part of the punishment '' _fuck Nero hard until he can't walk_ '' _heh .. that sounds like a plan .._

, but for now he let the boy cry on his lap rubbing his hand on the kid's lower back in a comfort manner , maybe he had gone a little too rough on him , but he totally deserve it

after minutes the crying slowed down to soft sops , Dante lifted Nero laying him on his stomach on the bed after removing his pants completely , he turned to leave the room , he knew it was cruel but he was still mad at him ,

when Nero felt Dante leaving he reached and grabbed Dante's hand before he could process what's happening

'' Don't go .. '' Dante turned to see Nero staring at him with watery eyes , blushing cheeks and pouting lips , he couldn't resist that no matter how mad he was ,he let out a heavy sigh before taking his coat and shirt off , and laid beside Nero who immediately curled up to him , laying his head on Dante chest and warping an arm around his waist , hissing lightly as the side of his bottom touched the sheets , Dante let another sigh then gently moved Nero to lay on top of him completely , this position seemed more comfortable as the younger nuzzled his neck humming contently , Nero felt his devil side purring at his mate submissively , his way to apologize to the stronger demon who purred back but in a possessive threatening tune.

'' I'm still mad at you '' he actually missed the teen horribly , emotionally and physically , he wanted to hug the teen tightly and never let him go again , and do other _things_ to him .

'' I know .. I'm really sorry for doing this '' Nero said inhaling the scent of his mate '' I missed you .. '' Nero whispered as he kissed Dante's neck , then whispered again '' I missed you a lot .. '' sighing contently as he felt Dante's arms warped around his waist and heard a low whisper '' I missed you too kid '' , with that Nero let himself fall a sleep with a light smile on his lips

...

next morning ...

Nero opened his eyes growing as the sunlight hit his eyes , he snuggled further into his pillow trying to go back to the blissful sleeping , where the hell was his Dantepillow , then the events of yesterday flashed before his eyes , setting up quickly he felt a sting on his ass , so he stood up looking at his still pinkish bottom , he blushed hard at this sight _... damn old man_ .. _I'm ganna kick his ass for this_.. _hope he isn't still mad at me though .._

he put his denim jeans with black t-shirt on hurriedly as he went down the stairs , he glanced at the desk , it was Dante free , then pocked his head in the kitchen to see the shirtless devil hunter standing by the microwave heating up some pizza slices , he came quietly behind him warping his arms around the elder's waist , resting his head between his shoulder plats

'' morning'' tracing his abs with his fingers

'' morn'n'' came the cold replay , Nero stopped his caressing and just held the elder , he didn't know what to say now , he expected the elder to dropped the hole issue by now but it didn't seem like that is the case .

'' you still mad at me ? '' finally Nero broke the silence after minutes , Dante turned around Nero's arms dropped by his side

'' yes Nero , of course am still mad at you , how could you be so irresponsible and leave just like that , can you imagine how I felt when I came home finding a piece of paper saying you'll be back in a week with no fucking idea where you are and then you don't come back for two weeks after the week ended with no way to call you or find you , I was about to ...''

Dante trailed off as he noticed Nero looking at his feet on the verge of crying , Nero really felt guilty about it , especially after the elder's words , Dante stared at him for a second before he pulled the teen to his chest hugging him tightly , the kid's hand immediately shot to circle his neck burying his face in the elder's neck ,

'' I'm sorry .. '' he said with shacking voice , in moments like these Dante would remember how much Nero is really young and vulnerable , just a .. just a .. _kid_

'' I know you are '' Dante calmly said as he caressed the teen's back '' just don't make me worry like this again okay ? '' he pulled away and looked at Nero who didn't remove his hands , his watery eyes and the pouty lips as he mouthed a quit '' _okay_ '' , Dante found himself leaning closer to Nero's face , he couldn't hold back any longer , Nero slowly closed his eyes as Dante's lips where a breath away then he felt the elder's lips touching his softly then they began to move against his lips , Nero kissed back tightening his hold on the elder's neck and pulling them closer , then Dante grabbed the back of his head yanking him and Deepening the kiss , Nero moaned as he felt the elder ravishing his mouth , oh .. how much he had missed this feeling , he let out another moan as he felt Dante's hand trailed down to his ass lifting him so he warped his legs around Dante's waist , Dante pushed him to the wall , still making out fiercely with him , Nero's lung screamed for oxygen , he managed to pull away for a second inhaling deeply as he found Dante's tongue back in his mouth , Dante's hands was back to his ass cheeks kneading them roughly , he hissed as his ass was still stinging thanks to the old man's inhumanly strong hands , Dante pulled away smirking

'' still sore I see '' Dante said as he slowly pulled the denim jeans down exposing the younger pinkish bottom , Nero's cheek tainted with the same color at remembering his spanking from last night

'' shut up '' Dante captured his lips once again , hands still on his naked butt , then he smacked him harshly , making Nero jerk in his arms as well letting out a surprised yelp , pulling away and glaring at Dante his cheeks felt like they were on fire ,

'' ready for the next part of your punishment kid ? ''

somehow Nero was relieved when he heard Dante call him kid once again , but so not relived for the rest of the sentence

'' what ! ''

'' well you didn't expect it to be a just welcome back spanking right ? ''

'' don't think about it '' Nero glared more at him , but his red cheeks weren't helping

'' I don't think you have a choice kid '' Dante kissed him on the lips again .. _hard_

'' I think I do , old man '' Nero replied with his cocky smartass self, before remembering that seconds ago he was ready to do anything so the older hunter would forgive him , he felt like pushing his luck with him was not a good idea , and he was right as he felt the elders smirk drop and that expression - that made Nero want to run and hide under the table - back on his face ,

'' you want to get yourself another spanking ? '' and to make his point clear , he smacked Nero's bottom hard , making the teen jerk in his arms again , tightening his legs around Dante's waist

'' I'm waiting for an answer Nero ''

so if Nero was asked about the most embarrassing moment in his life , this would be the first thing he would think about , he buried his face in Dante's neck mumbling a muffled _No_ ,

'' that's what I thought , now .. '' he said while putting Nero down and pulling his jeans up back around his hips keeping him pressed on the wall grabbing his wrists slamming them beside his head for the hell of man handling

'' I have a mission from tomorrow that I can't put on hold , I'll be back around nine , I expect you'll be ready when I get home ''

Nero felt himself go hot at the words of his mate longing to be intimate with him again so he couldn't but ask him '' ready ? ''

Dante leaned kissing the area behind his ear lovingly then whispered

'' you know , in our room , laying on bed , naked , ready for me to fuck you senseless ..''

he trailed his lips to Nero's own not kissing just touching lightly the pulling back loving how the smartass cocky teen would turn into a blushing shy kid in his hands

Nero looked at him from thick eyelashes feeling he could die from embarrassment , only then Dante kissed him on his cheek before leaving the kitchen forgetting about the pizza grabbing his coat and weapons and leaving throw the doors ...

soooo ... you guys want the next chapter ? or should i just stop here ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here people ..

Thanks for all the reviwes * Hugs and Kisses * .. seriously they're heart warming .. cause you know it's my first fiction and all , anyway ...

WARNING : VERY VERY PERVERTED SEX SCENE ... ;)

...

Nero spent the day lazing on the coach , after taking a long hot shower , night was creeping in ,he kept glancing with anticipation at the hour which seemed to tick faster as it reached nine o'clock, and Nero being a stubborn ass refused to do as Dante told him before he left , no matter how mad was Dante , he still have a pride you know , beside Dante couldn't be serious about his demand right ? , it was just his way to embarrass the younger

yeah .. that is just it

he knew tonight was going to be rough , but how much rough Dante could get ? the odd thing was Nero couldn't wait to find out , the idea of being intimate and dominated by Dante was getting him all hot , oh how much he wanted the elder to kiss him , touch him , making him scream his name over and over again , he shivered at the thought wishing the elder would be here already !

he jumped a little when he heard the office door slam open , Dante walked in putting his weapons down , furrowing his eyebrows as he spotted the younger on the coach

'' I thought I made it clear of where and how I want to find you when I got home ''

Nero looked at him with wide eyes , cheeks starting to blush...

'' you were serious ?! ''

'' did I look like I was in the mood to joke with you ? '' Dante was now approaching him with fast steps

'' wait .. listen - HEY '' he yelled as Dante carried him over his shoulder and went upstairs to their room and throw Nero roughly on the bed , kneeling between his thighs , pinning his wrists above his head leaning down to whisper in his ear

'' I'm going to grab a quick shower , and by quick I mean a minute or two , you better be as I told you to be earlier Nero , you understand ? '' Nero nodded avoiding the other's stair , Dante just grinned at him and went out the door , Nero stood up , not knowing if he should really listen or just stay as he was , which was probably a bad idea considering that Dante seems pretty serious , so he started stripping of his hoodie and T-shirt , taking of his shoes and socks as well , untying the belt of his jeans , but he couldn't find it within him to be obedient as Dante want him , so he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for minutes just as Dante walked in the bedroom dripping with a towel around his waist , Nero almost drooled at the sight feeling himself stiffen a little against his pants

'' you really are a stubborn idiot , and here I thought maybe I should go easy on you after yesterday , but you're really asking for it kid '' Dante then pushed Nero on his back hovering over him kneeling between his thighs , and started to kiss and nibble at his neck harshly earning a strangled moan from the younger ,

'' you want to keep your pants ? then keep'm '' he mumbled then took the younger lips hungrily with his own , Nero immediately opened his mouth to play with elders tongue , warping his arms around his neck tightly , letting out these small noises of pleasure , oh how Dante missed that , his hand took the freedom to caress every inch of the exposed skin , trailing his hands against Nero's stomach the slowly feeling the muscles twitch under his hand , stopping to pinch his nipples and pull them , making his breath hitch , kissing down Nero's neck nibbling and sucking hard to make as much hickeys as he can , then took one of Nero's nipples in his mouth licking and sucking , his hand playing with the other , till they both turned bright red

'' Dantee ..'' , Dante pulled back looking into Nero's lust filled eyes ,

'' god I missed you '' then he dove down for another mind-blowing kiss , Nero's tongue played with him but didn't attempt to dominate the kiss , which was a smart move on his behalf , anyway Nero was getting impatient and wanted to take things further , so he trailed his hand on the elder's back , removing the towel , and grabbed his lover's cock with his devil arm much to Dante's joy , pumping it with slow lazy moves making Dante let a loud groan , Dante's hand moved lower also rubbing the younger's crotch throw his denim , but he didn't make a move to take his pants off , Nero growled wanting nothing more to get naked and screw with Dante till he pass out , so he grabbed Dante's hand with his human hand , moving it to his fly telling the elder silently what he wanted , but it seemed Dante didn't get it

'' take them off .. '' Dante just smirked down at him

'' oh no kid , you're the one who didn't want to take them off in the first place , what changed now ? '' Nero stared at him in disbelief , _impossible ..._

 _Dante ignored his look and continued to make out with him , rubbing roughly at his crotch , Nero moaned at the sensation , he wanted the real thing , the skin on skin friction , trying to unzip his own pants he found Dante's hand grabbing his and pinning them above his head_

 _'' those pants are not getting off until you beg for it '' Dante smiled evilly at him , and slowly Nero began to understand the second part of his punishment ,_

 _'' what ! no way in hell I'm begging '' Nero yelled , glaring at the older man trying to push him over or free his hands at least ... oh who was he kidding ?_

 _'' I definitely remember you begging last night , no? ''_

 _and he has to bring it up , well .. yeah maybe he said please_ a couple of times last night , but it was a completely different situation , he turned his head to the side blushing furiously refusing to answer that , Dante just chuckled kissing his red cheek

'' well , it's your choice kid ''then he continued his kissing down to his neck stopping at his nipples just for a second , nibbling down his abs till he reached the waist band of the kids jeans just kissing and licking enjoying the sounds that the kid made , he was going to make sure to make him beg before he resume his punishment , he slowly undid the fly and the zipper reviling the big bulge in the kid's boxer , smirking at the moan of relief Nero let out , but instead of removing the jeans , he started to suck on the fabric of his boxer making it a little damp

'' Oooh .. huh .. '' Nero grabbed his lover's snowy hair tightly , trying to make him do something , but he wouldn't budge , oh how good it felt , but he needed the real thing , he was longing for this moment for weeks and now it's just a breath away , he knew he must beg the elder but somewhere in the last bit of mind he has , ordered him not to , well ... that's until Dante moved the sucking to the head of Nero's dick licking making the fabric even more wet , that's when Nero's brain went completely shut and his body started to move on his own '' Oh god , please .. Dante just do something ''

Dante pulled away with a smirk , kissing the kid's lips lightly

'' see it wasn't so hard '' he said as he quickly removed Nero's pants and boxer

'' sh-shut up asshoul '' sitting back a little admiring his lover's naked form , the harsh panting the flushed body, the lust filled eyes ,

'' I'm trying to make this as easy as I could on you , but one more of your dirty mouth words and you'll find yourself getting another spanking , kapish ? '' he said with a serious tune , he placed three fingers on the younger's lips ... '' suck ''

Nero took the three fingers in his mouth licking lightly at first ,Dante never stayed mad at him this long , he never talked to Nero like this , Nero must pushed him over the edge this time ,Dante got angry with him before or got jealous and saw red but he never got mad at him, and no matter how much he acted stubborn and hot headed , when it comes to Dante he found himself acting like a lost child in a mall who just wants his mother back , a groan above him pulled him out of his thoughts , as Dante leaned down sucking another hickey by his collar bone ,he moaned around Dante's fingers as he felt him pulling them out and trailing them down slowly , then back up .. Nero let a whine escape his lips , then Dante grabbed his hands and placed them behind his knees pulling up , so Nero's legs hiked in the air , Dante knew how much Nero hated these positions when he seemed so submissive and he was planning to use them all tonight

Nero's eyes widened , quickly removing his hands letting his legs fall back to the bed

'' you're not ganna make this easy for me are you ? '' Dante said glaring at him , grabbing Nero's ankles with one hand pushing them up , and with the other hand delivered two hard spanks on his ass , " Ow .. hey! " then he reposition the kid's hands keeping his legs spread wide and up , Nero closed his eyes biting his lips ,his grip on his knees tightning as he buried his face on the pillow , if he was going to do that he didn't want to see it

'' that's it '' , Dante smirked as he let his fingers tease the younger's entrance for a while before pushing one finger deep inside , both letting out a low groan , _shit the kid as tight as the first time , you gota love demonic blood ,_ he didn't give him a chance to adjust , slowly pulling out and pushing two in , then repeating the action pushing three fingers in , Nero whimpered as Dante moved faster in and out ,his other hand massaging his redden ass cheek , and when Dante's fingers hit his prostate he let a loud moan bucking his hips down clutching his knees tightly , Dante moved faster feeling he could cum just at the sight of Nero right now , hot moaning with his legs in the air fucking himself on Dante's fingers , all this was just too much for Dante ,he removed his fingers leaning down ,hungry ravishing the kid's mouth while pushing his huge cock inside the tight entrance roughly , making Nero let a throaty moans of pain mixed pleasure , once again Dante started a fast rough thrusts not letting the boy adjust , Nero's hands shot to his neck clawing at his back , moaning loud at finely being fucked properly , he knew he couldn't hold long , after three weeks without sex and the way Dante was thrusting in inhuman speed within him

'' Ahhh , so close .. Oh god '' he warned his partner who grabbed his length pumping it fast , Dante himself was close though he wanted to tease the younger more and punish him more , but his lust was driving him crazy , maybe after the first round he could get back to his plan

'' Oh , Dante ... I'm - I'm .. AHH '' he came hard on their stomach ,tightning around Dante's erection , so he came in Nero with a loud groan , both hunters collapsed on the mattress , panting heavily , after minutes Dante pulled out earning a whimper from the kid beneath him ,

'' you caught your breath yet ? '' Dante said while nibbling at his shoulder ,

'' again ?! " being new between the sheets , he didn't even had sex before Dante , he wasn't really prepared for two straight rounds , specially that usually Dante would just hug him and sleep right after they finished

'' yeah , time to teach you the meaning of _Round Two_ '' he said as he moved to kiss the younger again , trailing his hand down starting to stroke the youngers dick back to life , Nero gave a few week moans warping his arms around the elders neck , they continued on making out for a while , Dante would sometimes pinch his nibbles or caress his side till he was hard again , Dante broke the kiss leaning back , smirking down at him , and without warning he turned him on his stomach , pulling his hips high so he knelt on the mattress

'' hey! stop thi-mmm '' he tried to protest but Dante shoved his head to the pillow muffling his voice , Dante knew he hated this position ,and he knew he hated to be dominated like that ,he was doing this on purpose, he turned his head to the side annoyed .. ''Fucking Asshoul ! '' he shouted before realizing his mistake , he looked back just in time to see Dante's hand coming down hard at his ass

'' AH .. ''

'' didn't I warn you about your dirty mouth '' Dante said slapping Nero's ass again , hearing another a muffled whimper , he slapped him hard a few more times until he heard a moan coming out of Nero's mouth , stopping a little shocked before smirking evilly and slapped him again hearing another low moan

'' you're actually enjoying this , you little dirty dirty kid '' Dante grabbed Nero's hair and turned his head so he could see his face and slapped him again _hard_ , amused when Nero closed his eyes letting another loud moan escape , Dante pushed the younger's head back to the pillow , grabbing his hips with both hands and brutally entering Nero for the second time tonight , Nero let out a surprised yell as Dante started fucking him hard again without any warning , then another pleasured moan when he felt Dante slapping his ass again , he couldn't understand why he was so turned on and so enjoying this action , but he could feel his release closing with every hard slap hitting his ass roughly , maybe he was a masochist after all , then Dante shifted a little to gain more control so he could fuck Nero even harder the new position making his length hit the kids prostate dead on , making Nero's voice pitch and making him a moaning hore ,

'' Ohh , right there .. faster , I'm - I'm .. '' with that Dante quickly reached down and warped his forefinger and his thump cruelly around the base of the kids erection , affectively preventing him from Cumming

'' Dante ... Ahh , Da- '' he couldn't even think of anything now put the sheer pleasure he was receiving with no way of release , as Dante slowed down before pulling out , dragging Nero to the side of the bed where he stood on the floor and grabbed Nero's thighs lifting him off the bed , so just his face and chest laying on the bed , the rest of his body was in the air , Dante knew Nero would not like this position , then he continued his spine-breaking thrusts .. the younger's toes curling , his moans getting faster , after just minutes he couldn't hold in any longer

'' Ah .. AHHH .. DANTEE '' with a loud scream of his mate's name he came hard feeling the very force of life being drained out of him , Dante came too after a few thrusts filling the younger , some of his cum seeping to Nero's thigh .. Dante's grip on Nero's thighs got weaker as his orgasm hit , Nero literally collapsing on the bed not able to move his finger , and as Dante caught his breath he moved Nero to lay properly on the bed laying above him , giving him a very gentle deep kiss , looking at Nero's half opened eyes , the lust in them replaced with exhaustion , he nuzzled his cheek lovingly , chuckling when he heard an almost inaudible whine , Nero felt he can pass out any moment after two rounds of hot rough sex ,Dante smiled kissing his cheek

'' you look so cute when you're thoroughly fucked '' Dante chuckled at the kid's attempt for a glare, but actually looking like struggling just to keep his eyes open , capturing his lips again in another gentle kiss feeling Nero weakly respond he pulled back with a last peck , he decided to stop his torment to the poor kid , so he flopped to his side , pulling Nero close warping an arm around his waist , Nero just laid his head on the elder's shoulder curling up to him , before quickly falling in deep sleep ,,,

Dante just smiled at how cute his mate can be , burying his nose in the younger's hair , closing his eyes falling asleep as well ...

next morning ...

Dante Sat on the coach , after _dragging_ Nero from bed earlier , literally , and having a nice long shower with him , the kid was so tired and sleepy he didn't bothered to say a word , murmuring something about having a glass of water , going to the kitchen ..

minutes later Nero migrated from the kitchen , wearing his denim and a baggy shirt that made him look like a real kid which Dante gave him cause it was _the first thing he found_ after shower, not because the kid looked unbelievably cute in it , and the kid was so tired he didn't even noticed, Dante smirked at the obvious limp in the younger's walk , Nero caught his smirk and glared at him , walking to Dante straddling him and laying his head on Dante's chest , closing his eyes ready to go back to sleep , he didn't do that ever before , but he wasn't going to sit normally on his ass for two different reasons , anyway ... Dante warped his hands around the kids waist securing him on his lap

'' I wouldn't be able to reach my pizza like this kid .. ''

'' whatever , this _your_ punishment after yesterday '' Nero mumbled already half a sleep , Dante grabbed his chin kissing him lovingly, the kid responding weakly , before getting comfy too as Nero nuzzled his chest and fall asleep

'' toatly worth it .. ''

...

sooo ... waddya think ? *hids under the table *


End file.
